


Предвиденье

by Rebis



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Fire God Liu Kang - Freeform, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Torture, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020, mortal!Raiden, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: "Взгляни на себя. Ты жалок, смертный".
Relationships: Liu Kang & Raiden, Liu Kang/Kitana
Kudos: 11





	Предвиденье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inte1eon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Premonition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172440) by [Inte1eon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon). 



_— Взгляни на себя. Ты жалок, смертный._

_Но как бы он смог — ослабевший, истерзанный пытками? Рейден не отрываясь смотрел в глаза падшего Лорда Лю Кенга, те, чей белый свет теперь стал алым, как и татуировки-драконы. Он догадывался, что Китана исчезла, но не знал, ушла она сама или была убита. Воспалённые карие глаза смертного жгло от напряжения, и всё же он изо всех сил старался держаться стойко перед лицом тёмного бога._

_— Ты ещё можешь сдаться, — предложил Лю Кенг. — Смирись, Рейден, и боли больше не будет. Я смогу исцелить твои раны с помощью Песочных Часов. Сделаю так, словно ничего не случилось._

_— Ты именно этого добиваешься, разве нет? — спросил смертный хриплым от криков и жажды голосом. Взгляд туманился от усталости, но, заметив тёмную усмешку Лю Кенга, Рейден непреклонно заявил: — Никогда._

_Несколько долгих мгновений его мучитель изучающе смотрел на него, выжидая, что его решимость пошатнётся. Но этого не случилось; тёмный Лю Кенг понял, что Рейден не притворяется и не отступит — и продолжил терзать его, перемежая фиолетовый огонь с алыми разрядами, пытаясь заставить смертного склониться, сломить его дух._

_— Интересно, сколько ещё ты выдержишь?_

_Прикосновение языков пламени к открытым ранам жгло, будто в них втирали соль._

_— Что заставит тебя сломаться?_

_Жар лизнул по старым шрамам — и Рейден едва смог сдержать крик боли. Когда Лю Кенг, наконец, смилостивился, и убрал электрические путы, державшие его пленника, Рейден, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и опустил голову, сдаваясь._

_— Ты всё-таки смог принять верное решение, — заметил Лю Кенг. — Но я тебя разочарую. Есть участь хуже смерти._

_На последних словах глаза Рейдена широко распахнулись. Всё это было уловкой... и он попался._

_Злорадно усмехнувшись, тёмный бог запустил Песочные Часы, чтобы исцелить его._

* * *

Рейден резко сел на кровати, просыпаясь; дыхание сбивалось, чёрные волосы спутались от беспокойного сна. Он всё ещё был в своём доме, в спальне, обставленной в восточном стиле, в изменчивом времени новой эпохи Земного Царства.

— Снова этот кошмар... — с дрожью в голосе заметил Рейден.

Став смертным, он открыл для себя множество переживаний, которые обходили его стороной, пока он был богом грома. Кошмары были одним из них. И этот сон тревожил его уединённую жизнь уже неделю подряд. Вздохнув, он выбрался из постели и вышел из дома.

За дверью его встретило тёмно-синее небо в россыпи белых созвездий, освещённое ясным полумесяцем. Ночной воздух веял прохладой, но Рейден решил, что простуда ему не грозит, и уселся, скрестив ноги, на крыльцо, позволяя звукам живой природы успокоить его встревоженный разум.

Всё по порядку, сказал он себе.

Больше всего он беспокоился о Лорде Лю Кенге. Когда ему сообщили, что в Цитадель Кроники каким-то образом проник алый кристалл, который показал Китане видение восстановленной Эдении, Рейден посоветовал ей и Лю быть осторожнее с находкой. Тогда-то и начались кошмары. Если верить сновидению, кристалл обладал способностью подчинять, искажать тех, кто им владел.

Рейден подозревал, что артефакт прибыл к ним из другого измерения и, если он действительно сумел добраться до Цитадели сквозь миры, то вполне мог оказаться сильнее богов. Во что подобная сила превратит его верного друга? И что случится, если...

Он понял, что должен сперва успокоиться, и поднялся. Возможно, чай поможет ему унять тревогу этой ночью, а тяжёлые разговоры стоит оставить на утро. Рейден мог только надеяться, что это не станет началом для чего-то более жуткого, чем Кроника.


End file.
